Known embodiments of window elements for passenger aircraft are constructed in a relatively complex manner. In particular, the window frame for accommodating the window package comprises a complicated essentially T-shaped cross-sectional area with an inclined web, which cross-sectional area due to the complex geometric shape as a rule is produced in a single piece in a forging process, for example made of aluminium. Furthermore, the use of the known window frames results in at least two aerodynamic interference edges in the outer skin of the fuselage airframe, as a result of which the air resistance or drag is increased. Furthermore, fixing a window package to the window frame by means of a press-on frame requires so-called eyebolts which in an additional production step are riveted to the window frame, wherein the alignment of said eyebolts, which alignment due to the production process is inevitably uneven, renders subsequent installation of the window package by means of the press-on frame difficult. Moreover, the complex geometric shape of the window frame makes it difficult to produce said window frame from fibre-reinforced composite materials.